Journal of Michael Baal
by Zachary Wisky
Summary: Original Story. Post-Apocalyptic Story.


Journal Of Michael Baal

Inside Cover

Happy 5th birthday Mikey!-Love Mom and Dad.

January 16, 2037

I am currently 29 and on my way to join the human militant group Burning Hope in Pittsburgh International Airport. Though as I prepare for the arduous walk from Orrville, Ohio to Pittsburgh I find myself wondering if I can dodge "them" long enough to make it to the safety of Burning Hope Headquarters. But as the day goes on and I finish up packing I find the my sense of duty paramount my fear of capture at "their" hands. I feel this duty because I was an accomplice a catalyst if you would in the annihilation of humanity.

January 18, 2037

Earlier today I absconded under a melted semi-truck to hide form one of "them". This one didn't look anything like the original 5. It barely resembled a human unlike Adam and Specimen 02-05. It was walking and was covered in blood but the blood wasn't dripping almost like it was stagnant. Though what really terrified me were its inanimate eyes and ghastly but I would not succumb to my inner desires to get up from my hiding place and run. I hampered my instincts and stilled my body though the feeling was incessant I had to be tenacious and keep control. It took 5 minutes for it too pass me by but it felt like days as I watched it walk by and push vehicles out of the way.

January 21, 2037

It's as I lay on the hood of a car and stare up at the stars that I remember the incorrigible actions I committed less than 2 years ago and how much I wanted the latent power inside the awakened being also designated at the time as Specimen: ANG3L. It wasn't until more started appearing over the weeks that me and my fellow scientists realized how the power "they" gave off made us opaque to "their" gathering forces in our lab but by then it was still too late to kill off all the specimen we had collected over the next 3 months after collecting Specimen: 01 designated Adam. Though I hate to think about it but I had been daunted during the specimens' escape and all of our hours of diligent work gone. I also find it funny how pliant I was with keeping the specimen alive for our pompous government though now they have defrayed for allowing Project:D3M0N for occurring.

January 25, 2037

I have finally made it to Pittsburgh International Airport, however, I have found that all entrances have been shut off so I have no way to access it. Though I have made my a temporary base in a toll booth at the airport's parking lot though the almost constant nagging the back of my head forced me to make the messy toll booth prim and proper for living in. The worst part of making it to Pittsburgh is how the closed and barred doors of the airport taunt me and will continue to do so until I find my way in.

January 31, 2037

I have found a semi-truck and currently hope to find fuel for the vehicle so I can break the walls with the truck. Though I had found a gas station a few days ago but I have no way to move the gas and am ever fearful of a brigand or "them" finding me and the valuable resource I am trying to procure. Though the chance of finding any brigands is low there is still the possibility of them showing up during this time of anarchy. Though it would be auspicious if I could make contact with other humans. But so far I guess I wasn't fated to find another human.

February 8, 2037

As the days go on and my food supply disappears I find myself hoping humanity burns more and more but I guess that would make me bias due to my nearly dead form and my strong hate towards other humans. (Though more recently I have found my emotions at the time taking away the credibility of this statement-December 20, 2038)

February 9, 2037

Today I have found an injured cat. It was caught in a rope, so I had to disentangle it only to stop halfway because its hissing and clawing was hampering my progress on getting it out. I was taking back to my temporary base but it clawed me and ran away. Due to this I have used all of my medical tape and gauze to keep the wound from being infected and hope that I can get into the airport soon. Looks as though my supplies weren't as superfluous as I thought.

February 15, 2037

Recently, I haven't been able to tell what is lucid and what is not. I have dreams of flying, being held, and sweet whispers that mean nothing and everytime they end I feel like I have been hoodwinked and just wish for the world to be incinerated by "them".

February 31, 2037

I haven't updated the journal recently due to me becoming intrepid and start searching for a way to collect the fuel. Due to my sudden braveness I have found a hardware store and am currently camped out at it. I had found 9 gas cans and have left money on the counter so I do not feel as though I have committed larceny.

March 3, 2037

Everytime I take supplies from stores I find myself reprimanding myself for not leaving any form of currency. I still have yet to figure out why but I believe it is because how the government essential ingrained it into us normal folk like how nobles drilled it into peasants that they were only fit for a life of bondage and servitude.

December 23, 2037

If you have been reading this you may have noticed the long reprieve that I have taken in my writing of this journal. This is mostly due to how a group of people have moved in nearby, so I have been keeping my habit of exploring to a minimum so little has changed. Though as it seems they are preparing to leave soon.

December 25, 2037

It seems as though today is Christmas though the only thing I asked for is that the people nearby have an exodus soon. Their constant yelling and infighting my notify "them" where we are.

December 29, 2037

I have finally filled up the tank of the semi-truck and it seems as though the earlier mentioned group left the morning after Christmas. Though I have this feeling I am on the precipice of something terrible. Also I am going to revile whoever is in charge of the Burning Hope.

January 7, 2038

I have decided tomorrow that I will enter the airport though this brazen decision was brought on my arbitrary need for human connection.

January 16, 2038

It has been a year since I have started writing in this journal and I can feel my sanity draining from me and can only hope that this is published posthumously. Though I have decided to attach metal to the front of the truck to help facilitate the breach of the wall.

January 20, 2038

I decided not to breach the airport today due to my morose mood just incase they are friendly. Though it may seem as though I just prattle on in this journal I can tell you this at least it was not made slapdash. But there is no rebuttal if you think I have gone insane because my sanity was taken not long ago when I realized that I am only living to have human interaction(This thought makes me feel doleful for unknown reasons-January 28, 2038). Though at this point I may even try to hew my way into the airport.

January 25, 2038

This may be the last entry into the journal so I would like you to realize that this was the intricate tale of my sanity being taken from me and that by this point I am now a sardonic 30 year old.

February 3, 2038

I have finally breached the airport wall but was greeted with the smell of rotting flesh and blood.

February 12, 2038

It took most of the day but I finally found what had killed the people in the airport. I had taken to searching the upper part of the building to find nothing not even a speck of blood(They must not have gone upstairs-February 12, 2038). But when I went to the basement of the building I saw half eaten corpses and chucks of flesh scattered everywhere. And the further I went the more blood there was but weirdly less bodyparts. Though the most terrifying part is what or who the killer was because I stumble upon "his" sleeping body. I had ran all the way to the top floor of the airport before finally stopping and waited for "him" to find me… just like how I had found "him" all those years ago trapped in a thick layer of ice in the Hubbard Glacier. It was "him" Adam the original ANG3L. I will not be able to stop him with my currently impoverished supplies.

February 13, 2038

Adam seems to be in a sleep like state so at this point I have hope that we find a way to kill him, however, that is not my path. There will be no more entries after this as it is my final entry and the day I will finally pass into the great abyss we call death. Hope to see you there, Mother and Father. And rectify my past mistakes with you even if I can't atone for my more recent mistakes.


End file.
